A Titan named Phantom
by xSAHEROx
Summary: It was just an ordinary day, well as ordinary as it gets for teen super hero Danny Phantom. A fight with Skulker in the Park and then off to the Nasty Burger. But with an invitation from five strange people his day just got a whole lot more exciting. After PP and the fight with Ravens Dad.
1. Just an Ordinary Day

"Bla bla" = talking

**"Bla bla" **= shouting

'Bla bla' = thinking

* * *

? POV

* * *

For anyone living in Amity Park, there was nothing out of the ordinary going on today, but for an outsider it was anything but ordinary Hi, this is my first. Still, no one noticed a shadowy figure hidden among the branches of a random tree in the park. The figure looked up from its position as two floating beings appeared, and started to circle each other.

**"We've been through this before Skulker! I'm not gonna let you make me into a pelt!"** said the hazmat wearing teen super hero Danny Phantom. "Nonsense Whelp, today there is no escape from me, Skulker, the Ghost Zones greatest hunter!" replied Skulker before charging at Danny. **"Danny, watch out!"** screamed two voices from below. Strafing to the left, Danny moved out of Skulker's flight path, and sent an ecto-blast to the back of the robot suited villain When the ghost hit the dirt, he brought up a slight dust cloud, just enough to hide his next attack. Three ecto-rockets left the cloud, heading straight for Danny. Dodging to the right, the rockets narrowly missed hitting home. Danny smirked at Skulker, "Ha, you missed!" "Guess again Whelp." Turning around, Danny just had enough time to see the rockets inches from him before be he was hit straight into the ground.

"Ow! Okay that hurt. Time to end this" charging forward, Danny rushed Skulker. As soon as he got close enough, Danny energized his fists and shot Skulker in the chest with an array of ecto-blasts. Before Skulker could recover Danny pulled out a Fenton Thermos, uncapped it and sucked Skulker in. Capping the thermos, Danny landed back on the ground just as two teenagers stepped out of the shadows, Tucker "Tuck" Foley Danny's best friend, and Samantha "Sam" Manson, Danny's girlfriend

Tuck was your average African-American Techno Geek and a meat connoisseur while Sam was the complete opposite. She was an individualistic Ultra-recyclo-vegetarien Goth. "Wow Danny that's the fastest you have ever taken down Skulker, you're defiantly improving." "Thanks Sam." Danny said with a Blush. With a flash, two bright rings appeared around Danny's waist. Splitting in half, one ring went up, while the other went down, changing The black hazmat suit into blue jeans, a white shirt with a red dot in the center and sneakers, glowing green eyes to baby blue and snow-white to raven black. In Phantom's place was Danny Fenton, alter ego of Danny Phantom "Do you guys wanna head over to the Nasty Burger before heading home?" "Sure Danny" both Tucker and Sam replied.

Up in the tree where our story started, the mysterious figure pulls out a small handheld device. "Birdboy to Borg, target is headed towards the Nasty Burger, meet me there with Rae, Kori and Jungle boy over." Roger Birdboy, will be there in 5. Jungle boy wants to know if we can get pizza afterwards over." With a smirk the boy replies "Sure" before turning off the communicator and jumps out of the tree, and following the after trio.

Danny's POV

* * *

Timeskip: 30 minutes later, Nasty Burger

* * *

"Ok, so for Tuck it will be one Mighty Meaty Meat burger and a vanilla shake and extra fries, for Sam, a salad, fries and a strawberry shake?" I asked my best friend and Girlfriend, 'wow still can't believe I'm dating Sam!' "Yep, thanks Danny" "Yea, thanks man!" I walked over to the queue while Sam and Tuck went and found a seat. After a while I got to the register and found that Valerie my ex girlfriend/enemy working today. "Oh hey Val, I see you're on duty today." "Yep, so do guys want the usual?" "Yea thanks" "Sure thing, your order will be ready in 10 minutes" "Thanks" I hear the doorbell ring and turn around to see five people come in. The first is a short boy with black, spiky hair in a suit with shades on, for some reason he doesn't take them off. The next is a very tall and bulky African-American in jeans and a muscle top. After him came a Very tanned blond in skinny jeans and a striped belly shirt. After her came a Goth looking girl in navy blue jeans and a dark hoodie. The last was the youngest of the group, a boy with ginger hair and green eyes.

"Here you go Danny, enjoy! Next customer please!" "Thanks Val" Heading back to my seat, I notice that the raven haired teen is watching me. I sighed, he's probably another fan, just hope he doesn't try to strip me like that last bunch! Man that was embarrassing and Sam and Tuck still won't stop teasing me about it. After handing out the food, I sat down and started to eat my burger. Sam might be my girlfriend, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up meat for her, although I don't complain when she gets me to eat tofu. It's actually kinda nice when she cooks it. Looking up I sigh when I see that Sam and Tucker are at it once again, some things never change. Looking around I notice that the raven haired boy and his friends are heading this way, 'here we go'

"Hi you're Danny Fenton, right?" asked the raven haired teen. "Yep, that's me, also known as Danny Phantom. You want an autograph or something, right?" "Actually no, we wanted to ask you some…" "If you're gonna ask for my pants or something, the answer is NO!" I interrupted. He laughed in an understanding way and said "No, we actually have an invitation for you, but you have to open it when you get home, and only then." "Why" "there are too many civilians around. Once you read it, you'll know where to find us." With that, he walked away, along with his friends.

"Well that was definitely new, I wonder who they were?" asked Sam. "I dunno, probably some rich kids wanting me to show up at their party or something."

* * *

Timeskip: one hour later, Fenton Works

* * *

I got home at around 16:00 and found that my parents had gone to New York for a convention and that Jazz was going to baby-sit. Just great, my psychiatrist sister was baby-sitting me, a **14** year old half ghost super hero. **Parents! **Going to my room I logged onto our chat sight

**DPhan: hey guys**

**Chaos: hey danny**

**TF=TooFine: yo danny**

**Chaos: so wat did it say**

**DPhan: wat do u mean?**

**Chaos: the letter!**

**TF=TooFine: yea man how could u 4get?**

**DPhan: Oh!**

**DPhan: sorry guys, I guess I got sidetracked. Tell u wat y dnt u guys come over, my parent's r out and jazz is on duty**

**Chaos: sure danny, I'll b over soon.**

**TF=TooFine: k c u in a sec**

**Chaos has logged off**

**TF=TooFine has logged off**

After logging off, I went to my bag to look for the letter. "Where is it, where is it, where is… aha gotcha!" Picking up the invite I went down stairs to wait for my friends. Pretty soon the doorbell rang and I let my friends in. After heading back to my room Tucker says "Come on man, open it, let's see what this is all about." "Chill Tuck, I'm opening it, jeez" After opening the letter we all Gasp "No way! This is from the…"

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but you should be able to guess who it's from

A/N Hope you guys like this story, it's my first try at Fan fiction. I must warn anyone that I probably won't be able to update regularly because I'm still in high school and am a border meaning I basically live at my high school. I will update during the Holidays and any weekends I'm at home. I am South African so I'm currently on Vacation. I will update tomorrow as well. Please R/R. Any comments are allowed, just NO Swearing or Blasphemy please and thank you.


	2. The Invitation and Clockworks gift

Thank you for the reviews, sorry about the typing error, should be fixed by now. Please inform me if more occur, thanks

* * *

World POV

Danny, Sam and Tucker were all looking dumbstruck. They were all staring at the mysterious letter, frozen as if time itself had frozen. But before you get ahead of yourselves, no, it wasn't Clockwork's doing, just shock. "Dude, is this letter really from **THEM?!" **"I think so Tuck" "Wait! You guys, if that's true then, then the people at the nasty Burger were…" "**The Teen Titans**!" all three shouted at once. "Come on dude, **read the letter!" **"Tucker, you don't need to shout, we can hear you. Now, please read the letter Danny, and out loud" "Ok guys, here goes."

"Dear Danny Fenton/ Phantom

In recognition of your heroic feats during the Disasteriod incident, we of the Teen Titans would like to give you the chance to join the Titans in our fight against crime. If you have any questions concerning joining, please feel free to contact us with the enclosed Titan Communicator.

Signed Robin, leader of the Teen Titans."

"Dude, you got to accept!" Tucker said in excitement, but Danny was looking down sadly. "I don't think I can." Tucker looked at him as if he were crazy. "Why not Dude?" Sam realized what him meant and looked at Danny with sympathy. "Because Tuck, Danny has to protect Amity from the ghosts." But couldn't you and I do that. And what about Val? Wouldn't she also help?" "Tuck, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you guys. I'll just have to tell them thanks, but that I can't." With that, Danny took out the communicator and prepared to use it.

"Time out." Suddenly, time seemed to slow to a standstill until nothing was moving. A clock face appeared out of nowhere, and then the minute hand spun 360 degrees, changing it into a swirling green portal. Out of it stepped Clockwork, Ghost Master of Time. Turning into an old man in his never ending cycle, Clockwork heads over to Danny and places a medallion around his neck and steps back. The second it touches Danny's neck, he is unfrozen. "Guys the communicator doesn't wor… oh." Looking up, he noticed his unmoving friends and felt the new wait upon his chest. Turning around, he spotted Clockwork.

"Clockwork? What are you doing here? Has Dan escaped?!" "Greetings young Daniel, no Dan has not escaped, do not worry. The reason for my visit is simple. It is to do with that letter." "Oh, don't worry about that, I'm not going to accept." "No, you must accept the offer Daniel." Danny looked at Clockwork in shock. "What?! But I have to stay in Amity and protect it from the ghosts, don't I?" Clockwork smirked at Danny. "That is another reason I am here. Daniel, do you know how powerful you are?" "Well yeah, I do have a lot of power, but there are plenty of more powerful ghosts, like Pariah Dark, Fright Knight, not to mention Vlad." Clockwork's smirk grew larger at that. "No Daniel, Vlad is not more powerful than you, he just has 20 years more experience over you. You must remember Daniel, that when Vlad became a halfa, he was only exposed to a miniscule amount of ectoplasm in the face, while your whole body was infused with an extremely large amount. Yes, at this stage in your life, Pariah and the Fright Knight outweigh you in power, but the because of your halfa status, your power will not reach a limit. A ghost's power reaches its max after its third Death Day, while your own will continue to grow for your entire existence. Now there is another thing I must tell you before I take my leave. As I'm sure you noticed, ghost attacks have dwindled in the last month. This is due to the fact that most ghosts recognize your power and avoid conflict. There are certain stubborn ghosts who do not know when they are beat and so continue to plague you with their boxes, their wish to have your pelt adorn their walls or to lock you up in jail. I have managed to form a treaty with most of the ghosts and they have agreed to leave you alone. Walker and Skulker only agreed not to attack Amity but will probably still attack you. The box ghost, well he's the box ghost." Danny looked at Clockwork in shock before a huge smile appeared on his face and he asked excitedly, "Does that mean I can join the Titans?" Clockwork smiled and said, "Yes, but I must be going now Daniel. Oh before I forget, I have a gift for you." Searching in his robes, Clockwork pulled out a large box and gave it to Danny. "What's this?" Still smiling, Clockwork winked before disappearing into a portal. "Time In" and with that, time continued. "Hey, how did you get over there?" asked Tucker. Turning around Danny smiled and said "Oh you now, just your average visit by Clockwork." Motioning for his friends to come closer and explained what Clockwork came to tell him.

* * *

Timeskip: 1 hour; Danny's room

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker were all seated around Clockworks Gift. After explaining to them the reason for Clockworks visit, they had phoned Danny's parents and told them the great news and got his parents permission to join, as long as he kept up his education kept his room neat. After that they had phoned the Titans and accepted the offer, and Danny convinced Robin to home school him. He was to leave for Jump City in about a week's time. All that was left was to pack and say goodbye, but first, the gift. Carefully opening it he reached in and took out whatever was inside.

Inside the box was a cloak. But not just any cloak. It was black on the outside and white on the inside. Near the neck was an ice blue gem clasp with the DP symbol on the inside in neon green. The material gave off a strange sensation and as if in a trance Danny transformed. Putting the cloak on he felt immense comfort. The bottom moved as if being blown by an invisible breeze. When he turned back, the cloak disappeared.

Danny's POV

"Whoa" was all I could say. Sam and Tuck both turned to with dumbstruck expressions. "I like the cloak, you look Gothic." "Yea man, you look epic." "Thanks guys, Titans here I come!"

Thank you to everyone who has read this. Please give me all your reviews. Once again, sorry about the mistakes in the Summary and beginning of the story. Please tell me of any mistakes I make. Thanks and Please R/R


	3. Saying Goodbye to Friends and Family

Thanks to all the Reviews!

Timeskip: 2 weeks; Fenton Works

Danny's POV

2 weeks go by so fast. It felt like just yesterday I received a personal invite to join the legendary team known as the Teen Titans. In that time I have discovered a number of uses for the cloak. Usually when I go out on patrol it's to find and capture ghosts, but because I'll be joining the Titans soon, I decided to try my hand at stopping everyday crime. About 3 days after receiving the invitation and cloak, there was a bank robbery and, as I was in the area, I decided to help. I stopped the bad guys, but not with out getting shot. Turns out the Cloak is bullet proof and it reduces the damage received from ectoplasmic based attacks. I found that out when Skulker attacked me 2 days ago. I can see it coming in real handy when in Jump City. Thank you Clockwork!

At this moment, I'm standing outside my home, bags all packed and saying goodbye to my parents, sister, my best friend Tucker and Sam, My Girlfriend.

"Dude I'm gonna miss you bro. I'll make sure to talk to ya every day. Oh and can ya do me a favour?"  
"What?"  
"Can you Please get me Raven and Starfire's Autograph?!"  
"Ha ha, sure thing man."  
"I gotta go now Danny. You take care now bro, and remember, you've got a girl to come back to"  
"Yea, I know" I smile as Tuck leaves and I go over to Sam

Looking at her I notice she's got tears in her eyes  
"Don't worry Sam I'll be ok. And I'll talk to you everyday and you can come visit on weekends. And I can come here whenever you need me. Just call"  
"I Know that Danny, but still. I want you to go, but I also want you to stay"  
I look into her eyes and kiss her. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright, you'll see"  
We share a passionate embrace before parting ways.

After my tearful goodbye to Sam and Tucker I head over to my crying parents and older sister  
"Guys, it's gonna be fine, I'll phone every day and you guys can visit on weekends. It's not that far from Jump City."  
" We know honey but 'Sob' your dad, sister and I are going to 'Sob' miss you."  
"Yea Danny-boy we're gonna 'sniff' miss ya"  
"You do well now little brother, do us proud!"

As usual, my parents were being overly dramatic while my sister was the rational one. My parents can be goofy all the time, but at least I know they love me. They packed Ecto-weaponry into my bag just encase a ghost showed up and the Titans needed something to fight back with. They had also spent that week perfecting the design for a miniature ghost portal so that any ghosts we captured could be sent back to the Ghost Zone. Suddenly we heard a loud sound and, looking up into the air we see the Titans Signature 'T-Ship'. As it lands in the middle of the park, a new wave of tears erupt from my parents eyes and I can even see a few in Jazz's. 10 minutes later the Titans arrive, and this time they are wearing their costumes.

"So you ready to go, Danny?"  
"Yea I am. So do I call you? Sir, master, leader?" I say, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Ha ha, no just Robin will do."

In the next second, I am staring into the green eyes of the Tamaranean hero Starfire.

"Gah not so close!"  
"May I do the asking of questions?"  
"Uh, sure I guess"  
"Where do you live, what's your favourite colour and, do you wish to be my friend?"  
"Uh Amity Park, blue and, uh sure?"  
"Yes!"

The next thing I knew everything was black and there was a distinct lack of air. After phasing out of Starfire's hug, I smiled at the rest of the team

"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom." I stretch out my hand to shake theirs  
"Hi, I'm Cyborg. Pleased to meet you." He grabs my hand, and man he is strong.  
"What's up dude, I'm Beast Boy! I'm like, one of your biggest fans!" He doesn't shake my hand but we do fist bump  
"And I'm Raven." She just stares at me until I lower my hand

After our formal greeting, the team helps me pack my bags into the ship. Just before I get into the ship though, a chill runs up my spine and blue mist pours from my mouth

"Oh no not now, not here"

Looking around for the ghost, I'm not prepared to be tackled from behind.

"Oof" Whoever tackled me, tackles really hard! "Ow, who..."  
"Danny! You didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye to your cuz now did ya?"  
"Danni? You came all the way here to say goodbye?"  
"Yep! You didn't think I wouldn't find out now did ya?"  
"But how did you know?"  
"Clockwork told me"  
"Clockwork?!"  
"Yep I asked hi..."  
"Wait wait wait, who's this?" butts in Robin  
"Oh this is Danni, my cousin"  
"Cousin?! She looks just like you!"  
"Oh well yea, see she's not really my cousin, but my clone."  
"CLONE?!"  
"Yea, the evil, crazy fruitloop Vlad made her when he was trying to clone me. He had her do bad stuff but I showed her that he doesn't care for her. Since then she's been exploring the world. The last time I saw her, she was de-stabilizing but one of my parent's inventions saved her. Speaking of which, how are you holding up. You aren't de-stabilising again are you?"  
"I'm ok. I've been exploring Paris for a while now."  
"Paris? Really? How was it?"  
"It's pretty awesome, I went and saw the Eiffel Tower, the lo..."  
"As interesting as that sounds, I'm gonna have to cut you off there, we're kinda on a schedule so can you two catch up later? Thanks"  
"OK OK, jeez. Sorry Danni, maybe we can do this some other time"  
"It's ok Danny, see ya!" and with that, Danni flew off to continue her adventures  
"Goodbye Everyone, I'll phone you guys everyday, I promise!"

And with that we were off to Jump City, and my new life as a Teen Titan!

So? How was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me. Oh and to jakefan, is this style better? I really hope so.  
Also thanks to RCRC36 and FluffyDarkUnicorn, thanks for the reviews.  
I'm not sure who Danny should fight first, so please send me reviews telling me who you guys want him to fight. I must warn you, I do not watch the Teen Titans often and so a large amount of the info on bad guys will probably come from Wiki.

Till Next Time  
xSAHEROx Out


	4. Arrival at Jump and Titans Tower

Time for another chapter of 'A Titan named Phantom'

Third Person: T-Ship

Walking into the ship, Danny's eyes roam everywhere, taking in all the information his brain was receiving.

"Whoa" Danny exclaimed  
"She's a beauty ain't she?" Cyborg bragged  
"You can say that again, and you guys say you can go to space in this thing?"  
"Sure can, we've done it before."  
"Really? You guys have got to take me. My dream has always been to be an astronaught. I mean, I've been to space before, but I was a bit busy fighting Vlad and all to really enjoy it.  
"I'm sure we could get Robin to agree."  
"Agree to what?"  
"Oh Robin, um Danny over here wanted to know if we can ever go into space again."  
"If any missions require it, I'm sure we can. So, are we set to go?"  
"Yep, just gotta get strapped in and we're ready for take off."  
"Good. Danny, you'll be seated next to me, come on."

After strapping themselves in, the Titans prepared for take off. Cyborg calibrated the thrusters and started the count down.

"T minus 10; 9; 8 ;7 ;6 ;5 ;4 ;3 ;2 ;1 lift off"

With a loud roar the aircraft took off. Once airborne, Robin set it to auto pilot. For the rest of the trip, the group engaged in small talk, learning more about there new comrade.

Timeskip: 2 hours; Jump City

The plane soared through the skyline of Jump. In the city, all the citizens were shouting in joy for the return of there Titan's. Soon the ship was landing in the secret runway near Titans Tower. 10 minutes later Danny was standing outside of the Tower, looking up in awe.

"I'm finally here" he whispered "I'm truly a recognised hero!"  
"That you are, come on let's get your bags inside" offered Robin  
"Thanks."

After taking his bags up to his new room which was on the top floor, Danny froze in Shock. The room was perfect! The walls where a light shade of blue and his window faced off into the ocean. His bed was black and white with neon green pillows and the frame at the top was his logo. Against one wall was a brand new computer and in the corner near the window was a plasma screen TV. The room even had an on suite bathroom.

"Whoa, you guys did this all for me?"  
"Yep, we'd hoped you'd like it." Robin said proudly  
"Like it? I love it! This room is the best room I have ever seen, and I've seen a lot of rooms before."  
"Thanks, now we have one more thing we need to do."  
"What?"  
"We need to introduce you to the city. But don't worry, there's no need to do so right away. We'll let you settle down first." Explained Robin  
"Ok thanks then."

Danny's POV

Whoa man, I still can't believe I'm in The 'Titans Tower'. I meen, I dreamt of this day, but I never thought it would really happen, or if it did it would be cause they had captured me and were gonna hand me over to the GIW for "Lots and lots of painful experiments". Never could I have dreamt of having my own room inside it.

After unpacking my bags and putting away all my stuff, I turned on the computer and took out a hard drive that Tucker had given me. This hard drive had all the information about every single ghost I had fought, and also all the information on my powers and there growth. After copying it all onto the PC, I looked through my stats and I saw what Clockwork had meant. In about to months, my powers had all but doubled in strength. It was a scary thought, knowing that until the day I died, my powers would continue to grow, and I didn't even know when that would be. Who knows how my ghost half will effect my lifespan. I could live 100 years, 1000? The scariest of them all was the possibility of me never dying of old age. I mean, Aren't ghost Immortal?

Ok enough depressing thoughts for one day. I think I'm gonna go downstairs.

Teen Titan's POV

After leaving Danny in his room the Titans had gone down to the Kitchen to make themselves lunch. Starfire had offered to create one of her planets unique dishes of greeting, but was quickly put down by the other Titans. Beast boy was the next person to offer, but an argument soon erupted between Cyborg and BB about the differences between Tofu and meat and which one was better. Before the argument could escalate though, it was stopped by laughter. Turning to the sound of l merriment, the Titans saw Danny in the door way holding his sides and laughing himself silly.

"What's so funny?" asked Robin  
"Yea, I mean, I haven't even told one of my classic jokes yet." Said Beast Boy  
"It's nothing, just you two remind me of my best friend and girlfriend." Danny explained. Upon seeing there confused faces he continued.  
"You see, Tucker, my friend, is a techno geek and meat connoisseur, kinda like you Cyborg, and my girlfriend, Sam is an 'Ultra-Recylo-Vegetarien and the two of them argue just like that, so it's kinda funny."  
"Ok so now we know that, but we still don't know who's cooking tonight." Said Robin  
"Well, I could always cook" offered Danny, "At home, me and my sister always did the cooking because if mom or dad did it, the food would come back to life and attack us, plus I know how to cook for a vegetarian."  
"Really?" asked Beast Boy "Ok I vote Danny cooks tonight!"  
"Hang on BB" stated Robin, "We can't just get him cook on his first night here."  
"It's ok, I really don't mind."  
"Are you sure, I mean we could always order pizza?" Offered Cyborg  
"Nah it's ok."  
"Ok then. Thanks."

Going into the kitchen, Danny started to bring out pots and pans and a range of different spices. After setting everything up, he began to cook. Soon the Titan's mouth's we're starting to water with the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen. Half an our later all the Titan's were seated at there table with a plate of spaghetti bolognaise in front of them. Robin, being the leader of the Titan's, took the first bite. Instantly his eyes glazed over. After what felt like forever, Robin swallowed.

"So, how is it?" asked Danny  
With a glazed expression, Robin answered, "It's Soooo Gooood!"

Immediately after, all the Titan's dug in. Very soon there was nothing left and all the Titan's were looking up with glazed, contented looks on their faces. Unfortunately, this scene did not last very Long, as the alarms went off. Like a well oiled machine the Titans jumped into action, all headed for the main screen. Being new, Danny was a bit later then everyone else but still got there just after the others.

"Titans Trouble" exclaimed Robin. "It's...

And that's all for tonight! Sorry about the cliffy, but I don't know who Danny Should fight first, so please Review and tell me who YOU want the first villain to be.  
Thanks to jakefan, Kodiak Wolfe and Guest (Sorry there was no name.) For the reviews.  
Also thanks to SunnyDay for the review. I'm not sure how to fix the problem, but I will try to find a solution, who knows, it may get better over time.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please review and tell me about any mistakes you find. Thanks

Till Next Time  
xSAHEROx Out


	5. Danny's first villain, and some old ones

Welcome to another exciting chapter of 'A Titan named Phantom

Danny's POV

"Titans Trouble" exclaimed Robin. "It's Control Freak, he's attacking another movie store!"  
"Control Freak" I laughed, "Ok, I have fought some strange named ghosts before but 'Control Freak'? Seriously?"  
"Yea, w've got some mest up villains in this place." Explained Cyborg, "Wait till ya meat Dr Light"  
"Dr Light?, man what have I got myself into"

Heading outside, BB transformed into a pterodactyl, Raven surrounded herself in her dark magic and Starfire took off into the sky. On the ground, Cyborg came racing out in his baby, the T-Car with Robin close behind on his bike. With my signature call, "Goin Ghost!" I transformed and took off. I soon caught up to Raven and Starfire and followed them to the scene. Upon arrival we noticed a few Brocken windows. Preparing myself for whatever this villain had in store for me, I entered the building.

Once in I caught site of the self proclaimed super – villain, and couldn't stop myself from laughing. The guy was about sixteen years old and was unshaven. He was wearing this weird type of getup. It kinda looked like a whole lot of old movie costumes added together. Hearing my laughter the geek looked around. Spotting us, a huge grin appeared on his face.

"The Tita... hey wait, who are you?"  
"Me?, I'm the new Titan." I told him  
"New Titan?! Not another one, and what is your name?"  
"Danny Phantom"  
"Danny Phantom? The Danny Phantom of Amity Park?"  
"Ah yea that's me." I said confusedly.  
The geek looked at me and I swear I could see stars in his eyes. "Dude, I am like your, biggest fan! You are like, the number one villain/hero combo!" he shouted joyously  
"Hang on there pal, I'm not a villain." I explained, "I just got bad publicity"  
"What?! Oh come on man, you can't be serious!" he looked kinda disappointed at that  
"Ah yea I am, sorry to disappoint, I'm 100 % Hero"  
"Fine then, you will face my.. Ack"

While we were talking, the Titans had snuck around him and attacked him from the sides and back. Getting up, he took out a remote control from who knows where. Aiming it at one of the movie covers he pressed a button and a weird light came out. Suddenly there was a bright flash and I was looking at three very familiar female horrors. Some how that geek had brought the characters of the horror , _Trinity of Doom _back. Once again I was facing off against Femalien, Nightmerica and Terminatra, but this time, I had my powers, along with back up. Starfire went up against Femalien, Raven against Nightmerica and Cyborg against Terminatra, leaving Robin, BB and myself to take care of Control Freak. Before he could aim his remote at anything else, I flew straight at him and stole it. While I was doing that BB turned into a Gorilla and charged him. Robin turned to me a told me to destroy the remote, so I built up a small amount of ecto-energy into my hand. Soon the remote explode and the three horror characters disappeared. Pretty soon we had the dork tied up and the police took him away

Walking outside, we were met by a horde of reporters, all trying to get the latest info on the Titans takedown of Control Freak. When I came outside as well, all was quite for a second before all hell broke loose.

"Robin, Robin, Is that Danny Phantom?"  
"Is he the new member of the Titans you were telling us about?"  
"Danny, are you a Titan?"  
"Is it true you saved the world all by yourself, Phantom?" And so on and so on until Robin spoke up.  
"Please hold all your questions regarding Danny Phantom until the press conference in three days time" and with that we said no more. The flyers took to the air while the rest drove back to Titans Tower.

Timeskip: 1 hour

Robin's POV

After the incident at the video shop, I realized that we still didn't know all of Danny's power, so right know, I have gathered the team at the training room and have gotten Danny to explain his powers to us.

"Ok Danny, everyone's here, you can start."  
"Ok. As a ghost, I have a your basic ghost abilities. These include flight, invisibility, intangibility and night vision. Four of my five senses (smell, taste hearing and sight) are also higher than a humans. I have supernatural strength, speed, durability, agility, dexterity and reflexes. I also have a sixth sense which I call my ghost sense, which appears as a blue mist whenever a ghost is near, which I'm sure you saw earlier today when Danni popped up. There's Ecto manipulation, I can shoot Ecto beams from my hands and feat and create shields. The beams are very similar to Starfire's Star Bolts, just made up of ectoplasm. I can also overshadow someone. Those are the basic powers. Then there's my unique powers. I have an Ice Core, which is very rare among ghosts. This gives me Cryokinesis , the ability to create and control ice. Another power I have is my ghost stingers, basically it's an ectoplasmic rope that conducts electricity to the target. My most powerful attack is my Ghostly Wail, I am the only one who can truly use it. The closest example to it would be Vortexes wail, but that's not as strong as mine. Oh yea there is two more powers, but I haven't mastered them yet. They are duplication, the ability to split myself into a number of me's, and the ability to create a portal into the ghost zone."

"whoa" was all we could say. This guy has some serious firepower.

"Oh yeah, there is one more thing," Danny continued, "My powers haven't reached there limit yet."  
"What do you mean, 'reached there limit?" Asked Raven  
"I mean just that. I get new powers every now and then, and my powers haven't stopped growing in strength."  
"And do you know when your powers will stop getting stronger?" Beast Boy asked  
Danny flushed before answering. "Um, see the thing is, I'm a half ghost so um well, you see, a ghosts power reaches it's max after three years, while a half ghosts doesn't, basically, my powers will only stop getting stronger when I die."

Shock. That's the only thing I can say to describe our feelings. He just told us that his powers basically have no limit, that he probably will one day have the power to defeat even Superman, maybe even the whole Justice League. All I could think was 'I'm glad he's on our side.'

How was it? Was it good, was it bad, I really want to know cause i don't feel to good about this chapter. Hopefully you, the reader enjoyed it and will stay with me. Anyways, on to the reviews,

Thanks go out to Dingo T. Wilds, FlopsyTheStingyDingo and Assasin8, FluffyDarkUnicorn and (another?) Guest for you reviews  
Also, to Guest If your offering to design an outfit for Danny, please inform me as I would like to see someone else's impression of it, Thanks

Please review and tell me what you think. Also, if there are any mistakes, please tell me so that I may improve

UntilNextTime  
xSAHEROx Out


	6. A visit from from the afterlife

Welcome to another chapter of A Titan named Phantom.

Timeskip: 3 days; City Hall

Danny's POV

3 days after the incident with Control Freak, the Titans held a press conference to officially welcome me as part of the Teen Titans. Nothing much happened, they told the people of Jump that I was apart of the Titans and then I answered some questions. Truth be told, it was all very boring. Getting back to the Tower after 3 hours of inquisition like questioning, I just lay down on the couch.

"Phew, who knew answering questions could be so tedious, and boring?"  
"Yea, but you have to be official in the hero biz, I mean who has to account for the property damage at the end of the day? The people, that's who, and the people like to know who there heroes are." Stated Robin  
"Yea don't I know it. "I began, " It's not like I try to destroy buildings in a fight, but some times things happen, or another ghost will break it, and I always got the blame. But when the world recognised me as a hero, everything changed. Maybe I should have gone to the mayor and offered to fight the ghost before doing anything else, and maybe I wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble before."  
"That may or may not have solved the problem, "Robin said, "but either way, people recognise you as a hero now, and that's all that's important."  
"Yea, I guess your right."  
"He's right most of the time." Said Raven, making Robin blush.

Suddenly my ghost sense went off. But before I could do anything I was tackled through the wall. Before I could get my bearings, I felt something long and slimy go over my face a few times. When I finally had a chance to get the ghost of me, I so one of the friendlier ghosts and my semi stalker, Cujo the ghost dog. He was running around like crazy with his tail wagging this way and that. "Hey Cujo, what are you doing here?" After saying that I realised that he could only possibly be here for two reasons. To find me and play fetch. So, creating a small ecto ball, i held it out to him. "you want the ball Cujo, ha, you want the ball? The fetch!" and with that, I threw it with all my strength, straight out one of the open windows. Just as Cujo fazed out of the building the rest of the team showed up.

"What was that?!" shouted Robin  
"Who Cujo? He sorta my dog." I told him  
"Sort of?" Enquired Raven  
"Well he doesn't really officially belong to me, but he always comes to me to play and nobody else really looks after him so, I um, act as his unofficial owner."  
"Yay, friend Danny has a pet just like me. Ooh friend Danny, have you met Silkie yet? He is my little Bumgorf!" Starfire said joylessly. Before I could say anything though, Cujo came back, having 'fetched the ball'.  
"Ah, do you guys mind if I stay outside the Tower for a while and play with Cujo? Eventualy he'll get tired and go back to the Zone."  
"Um sure I geuss. Just be back before sundown. Oh and take this communicator with you incase of an emergency."

With that, I threw another ball out the window and then fazed out and after Cujo. After playing catch with Cujo for an hour, Cujo Decided to play tug of war. At first we play with sticks, but they didn't last long with our ghostly strength. Floating seated upside down in the air I tried to think up a way to continue, seeing as Cujo wasn't tired yet. Unfortunately, I hadn't put the communicator Robin had given me into a very good place and it fell out. Even more unfortunately, Cujo saw this, and decided to use the communicator as the tug of war item. After wrestling for the communicator for quite some time, I noticed it was beginning to get Dark. With one final superhuman effort, I pulled the Communicator out of Cujo's mouth. Only after this did Cujo finally get tired and leave. Looking down at the communicator, I froze and my face paled. There was 14 emergency calls from the Titan's. Getting off the ground, I floated up into the air and raced off towards Titan Tower.

Titan's Tower; 2 hours previously

Third Person

Danny had just left the tower and so the Titans decided to relax. Robin went to the training room as there was no reason to hide in his room. Cyborg and Beast Boy both went to the TV and started to play video games while Raven went into her Room to meditate. Starfire decide it was time to sort out the mess in her room, since she hadn't thrown away the boxes from her newest set of clothes. After piling most of the boxes out side her room, she was just about to carry them off when she noticed all of them missing. Looking around, she spotted one of the boxes disappearing around the corner. "Hey, come back here!" and with that, she began the chase. What she didn't register, was that the box was surrounded by a blue energy and that it was floating. Rounding the corner she saw a little blue man in overalls floating in the middle of the hallway. "Who are you, mister blue man?" The blue man looked at her surprised before speaking "How can you not no who I am? I AM THE BOX GHOST, Master of all things cardboard and square. Oh and the occasional 'BUBBLE WRAP OF DOOM! BEWARE!" with that, the Box Ghost began his assault. Screaming, Starfire dodged the flying shoeboxes aimed at her head and headed for the Main room. After a couple of close shaves with flying boxes, she reached the room. As luck would have it, just as she entered, her i=entire team, minus Danny, was also there. Unluckily for her, she was hit in the back by a rather large box and sent flying. The ruckus caused everyone else in the room to stop what they were doing and look at where she had fallen. Robin was the first to act and was by her side in an instant.

"Starfire? Are you alright?" He asked the terrified Tamaranean  
**"Ggg...GHOST!" **Starfire Screamed, Scaring most of the occupants.  
"What are you talking about, I don't see... a..a..a... **GHOST!**" Robin screamed just as the ghost showed itself

All there years of work quickly snapped them out of there stupor and all 5 of them formed there fighting stances, albeit, two of the team were a bit shaken. Starfire for her first encounter with a full ghost, and Beast Boy because all his animal instincts were telling him to run. When he had first encountered Danny, he had felt a similar feeling for a second, before an overpowering sense of protection chased it away. But now however, he was feeling the full effect of a benevolent ghost. The sense was almost overpowering. In fact, the only reason he didn't run was because of his experience in battle with his team. So, straightening his shoulders, BB tried to stop his shaking. He succeeded slightly, he only shook a bit. Looking at the ghost, Robin shouted out, "Who are you?" "Me? I AM THE BOX GHOST, MASTER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE AND CARDBOARDY. BEWARE MY AWESOME POWER" With that, the box ghost attacked, sending in wave after wave of boxes. Realising that they have no experience fighting ghosts, Robin decided to call Danny. Contacting Danny, Robin was surprised when all he got was a couple of shouts and a strange grating sound before he was cut off. Realising that he couldn't rely on Danny right now, Robin decided to take charge of the situation. Once again getting into battle formation, Robin shouted out the Titan's famous call, "TITANS, GO" BB transformed into a wolf and, hairs bristling, sprang forward into an attack. Unfortunately, he didn't land the attack as the Box Ghost just turned intangible. Using the opportunity from BB distraction, Starfire managed to land a few bolts onto the Box ghost, sending him flying into a wall. As soon as he was up, Robin rushed him with his Bo staff. Once again the Box Ghost turned intangible and avoided the attacks. Attacking with more of his boxes, he ghost pushed forward. That is until a blue beam came from Cyborg and destroyed his boxes "Booyah!" Exclaimed Cyborg before his heart fell when even more boxes came and buried him. The box ghost was just about to bury Robin when a black shield formed around him. Trying to faze through it, he realised with dismay that he couldn't. Looking over he noticed that the last Titan was standing with her arms outstretched towards him and that there was black energy surrounding her hands. Before Raven could become to happy, the Box ghost used his power and dropped a rather large box onto her into the open end. This broke Raven's concentration, allowing the box ghost to free himself. Realising that at the moment the Titans couldn't win, Robin called a hasty retreat. Figuring it to be the safest bet, he led the team into the room designed to keep in Raven. Once there he once again tried to contact Danny, but to no avail. For the next hour and a half, the Titans would confront the ghost, lose, try to contact Danny but fail and then retreat. Over and over again this happened until on the 15th try, the finally managed to get in contact with him.

"**DANNY WHERE ARE YOU, WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" **Robin shouted  
"AH sorry guys, Cujo decided to play tug of war with the communicator. I'm on my way, be there soon." With that, the communication ended. 5 minutes later Danny fazed through the wall. "So, what's the problem?" He immediately shrunk from all the glares he received. "The problem is that while you were gone, a ghost attacked and has defeated us **14 times!." **Screamed Robin "whoa, must be one ston..." Before he could finish however his ghost sense went off and he looked around in fear, before spotting the ghost. Danny couldn't stop from face palming when he saw it was the Box Ghost. "Seriously guys?! You lost to him?! **14 times?! **He is like, the weakest ghost out there. Really more of an annoyance then a true adversary." Danny couldn't help it and started laughing, which in turn caused the Titans to get even more ticked off. Pulling out a Fenton thermos, Danny turned to the Box Ghost and shot him with an ecto blast before sucking him up into the thermos.

"Ok, I have GOT to teach you guys how to fight and capture ghost if even he beat you. And 14 times at that. You guys are never gonna live this down!" Danny laughed, that is until he noticed that his team mates where still glaring "Guys?"

The next day, Jump City awoke to see Danny Phantom hog tied to a tree with ecto ropes (Compliments of the Fenton's) in the middle of the park and the Titans holding a found raiser for orphans by letting the civilians throw 2 rotten vegetables at Danny Phantom for a Dollar. At the end of the day, the Orphans Society had enough money to build two new orphanages.

Thank you fall all the reviews! I must warn you that soon I will be forced to go on a temporary Hiatus (Starting Wednesday) as my school will be starting next week Monday. I have to stop on Wednesday because from then onwards I won't have access to a computer. I am really sorry, but that doesn't mean I'm stopping this story just yet. Now, on to the reviews

Thanks to everyone who reviewed such as, kyekye, FluffyDarkUnicorn, dmc fanboy, DPhan746, Kodiak Wolfe and all the Guests. THANK YOU!

Until Next Time  
xSAHEROx Out


	7. Training and contact with friends

Welcome to another chapter of 'A Titan named Phantom'.

* * *

Third Person

1 Week later; Titan's Tower.

After the Box Ghost's attack, and Danny's humiliating punishment for his unhelpfulness, Life had gotten back to normal for the Titans. In that week there had been an attack just about everyday of the week, but nothing they couldn't handle. The Titans East had stopped by for a quick visit, and because they suspected that one of the culprits in the latest crime spree had escaped to Jump City. With the help of the Teen Titans, (mostly Robin's) they had managed to track down the criminal, allowing the Titans East to return to their City. Today was a good day for the Titan's as their wasn't much activity going on, no crimes were being committed at the moment, so the Titan's decided to relax. As usual when relaxing, Raven could either be found on the roof or in her room, meditating, along with Starfire. BB and Cyborg were once again challenging each other in a game, with BB complaining that Cyborg was cheating, every time he lost. Robin was in the gym, but he wasn't working out. In fact, he was training Danny, who had asked to be taught martial arts.

He had quickly explained that he had learnt a bit of Karate from his mother, who was a ninth degree black belt. Robin quickly got to work, finding out what Danny knew and what he didn't know. And what better way then with a quick spar.

Getting into a fighting stance Danny and Robin prepared themselves to attack. Because he wanted to learn, Danny didn't go ghost, so he would not be able to fight using his powers, nor as well as in a proper fight, as most of his technique lay in aerial combat. Danny, realising that Robin wouldn't attack first, decided to give the first strike. Charging forward Danny threw a punch. Robin dodged and twisted Danny over himself, using the momentum from Danny's attack. Danny landed on his feat however and caught Robin off guard, throwing another punch which landed on robin's midsection. Being surprised by the blow Robin was forced a few steps back. Regaining his composer, Robin decided to strike. Sending a few quick jabs here and there, Robin judged Danny's defence. It wasn't bad, but it could do with improvement. Feinting to the left, Robin once again grabbed the arm Danny was going to use for defence and threw Danny over. However, this time he followed through and made sure Danny landed on his back, before placing him into aiming a kick for his head. Danny quickly rolled out of the way and jumped back onto his feat. Danny ran a performed a jump kick, but Robin moved out the way. Turning around, Danny was just in time to stop the punch aimed for his face, but couldn't defend from the kick to the stomach, which knocked the air right out of him. Stumbling back, Danny desperately tried to get air back into his lungs before the next assault. Unfortunately he wasn't able to and the next instant found him once again lying on his back. This time, Robin's kick landed, leaving an unconscious Danny.

Ten minutes later, Danny was woken back a bucket of Ice cold water thrown onto his head. Spluttering awake, Danny glared at Robin before asking,

"Well?"  
"Your not half bad, but their is defiantly room for improvement. I want you to meet me here every day from now on, until I say stop. I teach you all that Batman taught me. Well, not every thing, trade secrets ya know." Smiling, Robin left to go take a shower, leaving Danny to his own Devices.

Danny's POV

Heading back to my own room, I went and took a shower, before going online and logging into mine and my friends Chat room. I was happy to find both of my friends online.

**DPhan has logged on  
DPhan: Hey guys, how's every thing in Amity?  
TF=TooFine: Hey Danny, everything's alright, no ghost attacks so far (Even the Box Ghost)  
Chaos: Hey Danny, Everything's fine, but I miss you  
DPhan: Tuck, That's because he attacked here in Jump, and Sam, I miss you too  
TF=TooFine: What!? He went all the way to Jump? Man, that guy is nuts!  
DPhan: Tell me about it  
Chaos: So what's it like being a Titan?  
DPhan: It's great! I'm getting used to fighting human villains. Oh and Robin is going to teach me more martial arts!  
Chaos: That's great!  
TF=TooFine: Whoa, congrats man, did you get me their autographs?  
DPhan: Thanks, and yea I did Tuck. That Reminds me, are you guys available this weekend? The Titans said I could invite you guys over if I want.  
Chaos: YES! I can't wait to get there  
TF=TooFine: I don't know. I'll have to ask my parents, but hopefully they say yes  
DPhan: Okay just E-mail me when you can.  
DPhan: I've got to go, Robins calling, somebody's robbing a jewellery store. Bye  
DPhan has logged off**

Leaving the computer, I went to the phased through to the main room, where every one was waiting for me.

"Titans trouble! Dr Light is robbing the Grand Jewel Jewellery store, lets go!" commanded Robin.  
Yes, finally I get to meet this idiot that calls himself Dr Light. With they all the other villains are, this guys gotta be the jackpot of Hilarity" I said.  
"Yea, he he, he is quite an idiot." Said BB  
"No kidding." Said Cyborg"  
"He does not have the light that is brightest." Said Starfire  
"Enough jokes team, lets go" Robin commanded, and then we were off.

* * *

Hi guys, sorry for the late update, the electricity went off last night and I lost all my work, and now is the only time I can write. Anyways, hope you enjoy and I'm sorry to say that I can't update for a while and so this is the last chapter for a while. I will be back don't worry.

And now, on to the reviews. Thank you too; jakefan, Assasin8, Nehamee, FluffyDarkUnicorn, Grizzlybear2000, DPhan746 and the guest reviewer. In answer to guest, I'm in South Africa so my School year is throughout the year, but spread up into 4 Terms, between each are my holidays. I'm also a boarder so some weekend I will be home.

Till Next Time  
xSAHEROx Out.


End file.
